


Smoke Signals

by DeathRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sanji Has No Chill, Some Humor, pirate!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Reader-chan just asked Sanji to do one simple thing one time. Sanji goes above and beyond what was asked of him, and Reader-chan is annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time for writing lately, so just a quick bit of fluff. (I'm still open to character requests for future readerXcharacter fics, although I may not be very quick at filling them.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

title: Smoke Signals  
by: DeathRose  
written for: anon request  
pairing: Sanji/Reader

* * *

 

You joined the Strawhat crew a while ago and you're pretty much used to all of your crewmates by now. Some of them took more getting used to than others. You're still not sure you appreciate Robin's dark sense of humor. (Not to mention Franky's perpetual lack of trousers. Your virgin eyes were not ready.)

Sanji is by far the most difficult member of the crew to deal with. The other girls, especially Nami, treat him almost more like a servant than a friend. But the way he overreacts when anyone female asks him to do something makes you reluctant to request anything from him. Like the time you asked him to put out his cigarette because the smoke irritated your eyes, and he declared that he would quit smoking forever, and it took an annoyingly long time to get him to calm down and understand that you didn't have a problem with it when he wasn't standing so close that the smoke got in your face.

Now anytime you're around him, even out on the deck of the ship on a windy day, he stubs out his cigarette as soon as he sees you. It's incredibly frustrating that he's taken this one thing you asked him that one time and won't let go of it, and you finally let your temper get the better of you and yell at him.

"This is ridiculous!" you shout. "I never asked you to quit smoking or even to not smoke when I'm around, but you act like I'm the smoking police or something and it's really starting to get on my nerves!"

He looked startled at the beginning of your rant but now he's smiling at you.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't realize that was what was bothering you."

"But you knew I was annoyed about something, right."

"Ah, but you said the smoke irritated your eyes, and I didn't want you to avoid me just because I was smoking."

"I said that _one_ time! You're smoking _most_ of the time!"

"My point exactly: I am smoking most of the time."

You tap your foot impatiently. Do you really have to spell this out for him?

"And do I normally avoid you most of the time?" you ask.

"No..." he answers slowly, and you think he's starting to get it now.

"So, just do what you normally do," you say, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I promise I will tell you to stop if and when you are bothering me, ok?"

He enthusiastically agrees to this, and then you have to call Chopper because Sanji almost dies of a nosebleed because one of his favorite pretty ladies touched him.


End file.
